Data, Dorian
by CuteLittleGargoyle
Summary: While spending some time with Rudy, Dorian is exposed to Star Trek. What-if-they-were-Star-Trek-fans (not a true crossover). I had fun with this, and I hope you did too.


"Dorian," John Kennex smirked, "how are the nights on the town with Rudy?"

"Not as bad as you think," said Dorian.

"Really? Because I think Rudy is about the most embarrassing you can get."

"Well, yeah-no...there aren't very many nights out. He usually stays in the lab, like all the time."

"So it's just really boring, then?" John was a bit disappointed, but at the same time he was glad that Rudy wasn't damaging the DRN's emotional state.

"No. I've learned a lot from him, actually." Dorian smiled, seeming to happily recall his time with Rudy.

"But, what do you mean learn from him? Can't you just download the information?"

Dorian shook his head. "Some things just can't be downloaded. You have to see to understand."

"Okaaay. Like what? And please don't say women. Rudy knows nothing about women. I, on the other hand, understand the finer points of…"

"Thinking that you know everything."

"I do not. I just...know a lot of things."

"Yes, John, I'm sure you do. But we were talking about me, if you remember?"

"Okay, then, we're talking about you. What brilliant things has Rudy been able to teach you?"

"Right. Well, Rudy likes to watch television shows from the second half of the twentieth century."

"So. Really old, boring, two-dimensional TV shows that nobody remembers. Great. That's so much better than learning how to get women."

"No, no, no, John, see there are some of these shows that people today actually remember. And they still watch them. About 20% of all fans of Star Trek are under 25 years old."

"Star Trek? Why does that sound so familiar? Did they do a remake or something?"

"Not exactly, but there were three movies that were released between 2009 and 2016."

"No, that's not it. There's no way I would have heard of just some movies."

"Okay, well...Star Trek is also kind of famous for its fans."

"Oh, geez, the crazy ones who dress up and stuff?"

"Well, yes. But they're not as crazy as you think."

"They're not? Really? Come on, anyone who goes that insane over a TV show is a little bit weird."

"John,"

"Yes?"

"I'm a Star Trek fan."

"No. No, you're not. You've only been over at Rudy's for a week. He can't have influenced you that quickly…are you okay?"

"I'm fine, John. You know what, we should watch some Star Trek together. Then you'll totally understand my point. I think you would like it."

"No, Dorian, I am not going to watch Star Trek."

"Alright...but you're missing out. People have said that it was ahead of its time, in a lot of ways. But the main reason people still love the show is because they can really see themselves, and the rest of humanity, portrayed in it."

"Alright, I get the point. So it's social commentary and stuff."

"It's more than that. Just watch it, John, and you'll understand. Do you want to know what I saw of myself when I was watching it?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No. Anyway, in one of the television series, there's a synthetic as one of the main characters."

"Wait, how does that work? They barely had working robots in the twentieth century."

"Like I said, the show was ahead of its time. They had cell phones before there were cell phones, they had tablets before there were tablets, and they had synthetics before there were synthetics."

"Okay, that's just crazy. And a synthetic was a main character? You the only one I've ever met to have any character, period."

"In Star Trek, they don't call them synthetics, they call them androids. The name of the one who's a main character is Data. And he's the only one of his kind, sort of like me. Well, he has an evil twin, but that doesn't really matter. He gradually becomes more human throughout the show, until eventually he's just like everyone else. And he gets treated like he's alive, John, like he has rights, and real emotions. And when people challenge that, his friends defend him."

John didn't look Dorian in the eye. He just wasn't sure what to say. "That's the difference between real life and television," he finally settled on. "Nothing is that simple."

They spent the rest of the trip to the station in silence.

When they arrived, Valerie greeted them at the door. "Good morning, John," she said. John nodded distractedly but took the time to admire her beautiful smile. "Good morning, Dorian," Valerie added. "I heard Rudy introduced you to some of his favorite TV shows." She raised one hand in a sort of wave or hand-sign that John only saw out of the corner of his eye. It drew his attention. Dorian copied the gesture, raising his right hand. He held his index finger to his middle finger, and his ring finger to his pinkie finger, so that his hand created a V shape. "Live long and prosper," said Dorian. Valerie grinned. "You'll have to spend some more time with Rudy and I," she said. "I'd love to show you my collection of Star Trek memorabilia."

John stared. "Valerie watches that TV show?"

"Yeah, she's really into it. Do you want to want to watch it now?"

"...yeah. Okay."

"Who knows? It might even change the way you see the world, for the better."


End file.
